


Talk Dirty to Me

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bart Allen is Impulse, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Oops, Please Don't Hate Me, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Smut, Spanish Kink, Voice Kink, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bart and Jaime had been dating for a month when they discovered something. Bart, who had many kinks and was shameless about them, has a severe voice kink.Specifically for Jaime's Spanish.Jaime takes great pleasure in using this against him, and Bart typically enjoys it, even when they're out on mission or around the team. Only Jaime didn't realize one thing.Conner Kent can speak Spanish.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jaime Reyes, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 11
Kudos: 199
Collections: Anonymous





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay so.
> 
> This.
> 
> I don't even know. In my docs i literally titled it "oops". This wasn't how this was supposed to go but it did and here we are.
> 
> Also I don't often write heavy smut like this so if it's absolutely horrid I'm sorry. And if it scalds your brain, I'm also sorry. Also also, I absolutely do not remember what the Spanish parts say except like, a few, and I didn't include translations bc i wanted readers to be as clueless as Bart.  
> I only used google translate so if it's odd for actual Spanish speakers, i am so sorry.
> 
> But yeah.
> 
> Oops.

Bart Impulse Allen had many kinks.

The list was extensive, and he was rarely one to say no to trying new things in bed.

Among his list of favorites? Bondage, Dom/Sub(get a buff boy ordering him around and Bart will positively die from the desire to please), erotic humiliation (yes he is a slut, and he will gladly admit that), CBT, hell he's done Daddy kinks before, roleplay. Pretty much you name it and he's done it. BDSM isn't generally his favorite, due to, ya know, constantly getting injured, but if he trusts someone he's down.

But the thing that really gets him off is Jaime Reyes' fucking voice. Specifically his Spanish one.

They discovered this one day only a month after they started dating. They weren't even making out or anything, they were just finishing training, and Bart was noting how unfairly attractive Jaime looked, all sweaty and tired from working out. He was talking to Tim, and when Jaime walked over, slinging an arm around Bart shoulder's, he just spoke in Spanish.

"Joder, estoy cansado."

And Bart just froze, a chill running down his spine.

Tim had laughed and responded with, "¿Besas a Bart con esa boca?"

Whatever the hell they had said, Bart had absolutely no idea, but as Jaime shot something back, all he knew was that it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

Later that evening, when he was at Jaime's, and was pinned under him, he had just one request.

"Jaime?"

"¿Si, señor?" Jaime purred, kissing along Bart's neck now that he had lost privileges to tongue fuck his mouth.

"You should talk in Spanish to me."

Jaime pulled away to raise one eyebrow quizzically. Bart grinned lightly at his boyfriend, reaching up to tangle his hands in Jaime's short hair, finally growing out from when he'd buzzed it. They hadn't even been dating back then and Bart had complained wildly.

"¿Me gusta esto?"

"Yeah," Bart responded as another chill ran through his body.

Jaime hummed, dipping his head to suck on Bart's throat. Bart was never one to take it slow, and it hadn't taken more than three days in their relationship before making out and dry humping was a regular occurrence. Their one month anniversary had been celebrated with Bart giving Jaime a blow job and now oral sex and hand jobs were pretty regular too.

"¿Te gusta cuando hablo en español? Tal vez debería hacerlo más sequido, sacarte de mi voz solo," Jaime purred out, the tone deep and smooth.

Bart had actually whimpered, squirming underneath Jaime as the words, whatever they were, went straight to his cock. They hadn't lasted long that night, not with Jaime saying dirty things in Spanish and Bart vibrating under him.

Now Jaime did it just to be a little shit. He'd sidle up beside Bart on missions, or at the tower, and just duck down to his non comm ear and whisper something like "Dios, te ves tan jodidamente bien, te quiero en mi cama." Or "Voy a pintar ese lindo culo tuyo de rojo más tarde." And occasionally he got a "No tienes idea de lo que digo, pero es divertido verte retorcerse.". And honestly Bart had no fucking clue what Jaime was saying, but all he knew was that the tone of voice he used was very much not appropriate and it had him wanting to rush off to a private place and beg Jaime to jack him off.

He had of course, picked up a few things, like he knew a lot of swear words, because Jaime used those around the team and got exasperated scoldings from Tim. And he knew a lot of pet names, because Jaime would whisper those as he held Bart through an orgasm. But when Tim had offered to teach him Spanish, because he noted Jaime speaking it a lot, Bart had politely refused. Because it was more fun to imagine all the dirty things Jaime was saying, when in reality he could be talking about Cheese puffs or something.

For four months they did this, Jaime being a pain in the ass, in many ways. Making Bart uncomfortable with pent up sexual tension at inappropriate times. He'd do it around the team, subtly, as to not make it obvious what was going on, and Bart sometimes had to actually leave a room because they were around the others, and while he may have fucked around with Tim and Kon before, he didn't need them judging him for this. But he still enjoyed their little game, nonetheless.

Until they got busted.

Everyone was hanging out at the tower, all the current active Teen Titans. They had pizza and were watching movies. Bart and Jaime had laid claim to one of the futons pushed around the tv, one of the ones in the back, so they could make out without disturbing anyone else. Bart was mostly in Jaime's lap, but they were still just watching the movie, an old sci-fi. But Jaime's hands were under the blanket Bart had thrown over them, and they were steadily sliding up Bart's thigh, to his cock. 

Jaime reached a hand up, gently grabbing Bart's tangled ginger locks and pulled, tilting his head until his ear was pressed against Jaime's lips.

"Eres tan jodidamente caliente, podría follarte aquí mismo," Jaime purred, his breath hot on his ear. "Delante de todos, te inclinaría sobre este sofá y los haría mirar."

Bart literally shivered, feeling that familiar heat run through his body as Jaime's voice affected him.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Conner's voice suddenly said. 

Bart ignored him, whining and pressing up into Jaime's hand, which had landed on his cock.

"What?" Jaime said suddenly, and Bart looked up to see his face going red.

"What the fuck did you just say to him?!" Kon questioned.

Bart twisted to see Kon staring at Jaime with wide eyes. The room was silent, other then the movie playing.

"Kon, we talked about listening in on other people's conversations," Tim said, sounding annoyed.

Bart noted faintly that Kon's hand was halfway up Tim's shirt, Tim's swollen lips leading him to believe they had been making out. He remembered the feel of Tim's lips when you teased them for too long, when they got all red and swollen, contrasting beautifully against his slim pale face.

"Dude, no. What the fuck," Kon pressed, staring at Jaime, with a mixed expression.

"You. . . You can speak Spanish?"

"Dude, they wired the most common languages into my brain, of course I can fucking speak Spanish!"

Jaime suddenly looked like he wanted to die. His face was bright red and he shrunk down, slumping in his seat.

"What the hell is going on?" Cassie asked, looking between them all.

"This little fucker-" Kon said, pointing at Jaime. "Has the mouth of a fucking porn star."

"Dude!" Jaime exclaimed. "You shouldn't be listening in on other people."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I let my range slip for a few seconds and got my ears defiled!"

Jaime narrowed his eyes. "Como si no hubieras pensado hacerlo."

"Tal vez sí, pero no puedes decir cosas así alrededor de la gente," Kon shot back.

Tim finally butted in again. "¿Espere? ¿Que dijo el?"

"Kon, please," Jaime tried, but Kon was already turning to Tim, repeating word for word what Jaime had said.

Apparently none of the other Titans in the room knew enough Spanish to understand, because they all blinked in confusion, versus Tim, who's cheeks started going pink.

"Sin embargo, eso es un poco caliente."

"Tim!" They both exclaimed, Jaime's more of an embarrassed screech.

"Look, I don't know what the hell he said, but if you guys could take this squabble somewhere else and let us enjoy the movie?" Cassie said, waving at the tv.

Tim locked eyes with Bart, and he recognized the burn of desire.

"Bart."

"Going," Bart squeaked, he jumped up, scooping Jaime up as well, and darted away.

"What the hell, ese!" Jaime exclaimed as Bart dropped him down inside Tim's room.

"We have two seconds. I know I don't usually ask, but what the hell did you say?!" Bart asked, vibrating with energy.

He knew what that look had meant. He knew and he wanted it, but only if Jaime agreed.

"I-" Jaime started and then the door opened.

Bart spun to see Tim and Kon walk in, Kon firmly shutting the door behind him.

"Bart?" Jaime asked, grabbing his boyfriend's arm.

Bart turned back to him, and words started spewing out of his mouth.

"Youknowhowitoldyouthatiusedtosleepwithtimandkonbeforeyoujoinedtheteam? Welltheyregivingmethatlookagainandiknowwejokedaboutafoursomebutithinktheywantittoandireallywannaknowwhatyousaidbecauseyoucausedallthisbecausetheywerentlookingatmelikethisbefore. Alsoiwouldbedownforafoursomebutonlyifyouaresopleasestopfreakingoutandletstalk."

Jaime blinked. Bart panted for air and waited, knowing the scarab was deciphering all that, slowing it down and replaying it. Across the room, Kon started laughing. And then Jaime's face turned red.

"Bart," Kon called.

He physically twitched, instinct telling him to run to Kon, but not knowing how Jaime would react. Jaime was far more important then sex with Kon, even if Kon could fuck him for hours without stopping. He focused on Jaime's face, waiting for a response.

"I-"

"Bart, come here," Kon ordered.

Bart was never one to disobey Conner, and besides that, his body moved before he could tell it not too, zipping across the room and standing in front of Conner, head ducked.

"You wanna know what he said?" Kon asked, voice low, nearing the tone he used to tease Bart.

"Please," Bart whispered.

Kon glanced past Bart at Jaime before ducking his head, bringing his lips down to Bart's ear.

"He said you're so fucking hot and that he wanted to fuck you on the sofa in front of everyone."

It was Bart's turn to go bright red.

"I didn't know he could speak Spanish!" Jaime cried out.

Bart turned to Jaime, eyes wide, face red.

"You really said that?"

Jaime stammered and motioned with his hands, clearly flustered. Kon slipped his arms around Barts body, dragging him back flush against his body, his head against Bart's.

"What do you say, Jaime?" Kon purred.

Bart shot Tim a look. The teen was leaning against the vanity, arms crossed. Kon must've also given him a look, because he pushed off, walking towards Jaime, his hips swaying. Jaime's eyes shifted from Bart pressed against Kon, to Tim, who was now putting an arm around his neck.

"Jaime. Jaime, babe, look at me."

Jaime's eyes snapped to Bart. Kon rutted against him and Bart whined slightly, only causing Jaime's eyes to go wider.

"This is your choice," Bart said, elbowing Kon hard enough to get him to stop with an annoyed grunt. "It's up to you. Say no and I will walk out that door with you."

"Say yes, and we can promise you a good time," Tim said, bumping his hip into Jaime's.

Bart knew Tim was holding back, he knew how those hands could work you apart. And he knew by the look on Tim's face, he wanted to get started on Jaime.

"I. . . " Jaime glanced up, a reflex he had whenever the scarab started talking unexpectedly.

"Hey, babe. Baby." Bart was out of Kon's arms and holding onto Jaime's in less than a second. "Don't listen to him, this isn't about him. You're in control."

Jaime squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, taking a shaky breath. Bart waited patiently, reaching up to stroke his cheek. He knew what Jaime was battling, and despite the fact that he was actually restraining himself from vibrating right now, he would always wait for Jaime. Finally he opened his eyes, glancing at the door.

"The others . . . " He said softly.

Tim slipped into view, putting an arm around Bart.

"They won't be able to hear, if that's what you are worried about, I had the insight to sound proof my room a while ago, it came in quite handy," Tim explained, leaning into Bart to mouth at his neck.

"Dios mio," Jaime whispered out, his eyes wide, pupils blown wide.

"Tim," Bart whined, pushing on him lightly. He hadn't been given permission to play yet.

"Yes, angel?" Tim purred, pulling away to smirk at him innocently.

Holy shit, Jaime needed to decide quickly. Bart forcefully pulled his eyes from Tim's lips over to Jaime, waiting patiently, even as Tim nibbled on his ear. He was finding hard to contain his energy, needing to get someone's hands on him, whether it was Kon or Tim or Jaime. And then Jaime was reaching forwards, grabbing his hair and roughly yanking him forwards, into a fierce kiss. Bart whined into the kiss, his hands coming to land on Jaime's chest, phasing out slightly.

"At the end of this, you're still mine," Jaime growled out.

Bart was blindly nodding, babbling something that probably was agreement. Of course he was Jaime's.

"God you're so wound up already," Jaime breathed out.

He looked past at Kon, and somehow Bart knew a silent agreement passed between them. Suddenly Jaime was pulling away from him and was now kissing Tim, and before Bart could even fully register the loss, Kon was wrapping him up, his strong arms pulling him in close. Bart tilted his head up just in time for Kon to kiss him eagerly, desperately, the sensation of his tongue inside Bart's mouth slammed into him like a wave, and he fucking melted, looping his arms around Kon's neck and trusting the kryptonian to hold him up. Which he did.

The amazing thing about Kon-el, was that with all his powers, speed, TTK, super strength, super healing, so on. He was one of the few people who could actually keep up with Bart. One time, when Tim had been gone for over a week, and Kon needed a release, Kon had gotten at least four orgasms out of Bart before he ran out of fuel and was bone exhausted. It might have been more. If you gave him food between each orgasm, theoretically, Bart could literally go all day, and he was waiting for the day someone was patient enough to really push his limits. Conner was not that person.

Conner was hungry and greedy and lustful. He wanted, and he got what he wanted, and right now that was Bart's body. His mouth was covering Bart's, switching from kissing him sweetly, to harsher, biting on his lips, and then again switching to rubbing his tongue inside Bart's mouth, sometimes slow and sensual, sometimes rough and demanding. And it had Bart vibrating.

Then he was being picked up and Kon broke the kiss as he carried Bart over to the bed, laying him down on it and not hesitating to yank Bart's shirt off. Kon had two modes when it came to sex, one was rougher, meant for quick sex, to get that first orgasm out of Bart so he'd be sloppy and needy, and then he would do a hard switch. He would become extremely caring and passionate, truly embodying the term "making love", because that's what he would do. He would whisper quietly to you, sweet nothings, soft praises and adorations, worshipping your body almost.

Right now they were stuck on the rough dominating sex, and Bart was not going to complain.

"Your stubble feels funny," he giggled as Kon sucked on his neck, his cheeks rubbing against Bart's smooth skin.

Kon laughed against Bart's skin, nipping it lightly.

Faintly, he wondered what Tim and Jaime were doing, and tilted his head away, seeking them out, finding them stood on the other side of the bed. Jaime was leaned back into tim, who had his hand wrapped around Jaime's exposed cock, thumb rubbing at his head. Bart could hear the little noises falling out of Jaime, and felt a surge of jealousy that he wasn't the one causing those. They met eyes and Bart was about to say something when Kon bit down around his throat, he cried out, throwing his head back, and baring more skin for Conner to viciously attack, which he eagerly did.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck you, Kent," Bart hissed out, his fingernails digging into Kon's muscular arms.

He was quite literally pinned down by Kon, the man's bulking size would've crushed him if it wasn't for his powers. He was tiny compared to Kon, and he knew it. Kon gave a chuckle, a deep rumble contained in his chest.

"I think that's my job." Kon pulled away slightly, and soon Bart was fully naked. 

Kon reached into the table beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. Bart wiggled further back on the bed, knowing what was coming. Before he did anything, Kon stepped away, kicking off his boots, yanking off the hoodie he had been wearing and the shirt that had been hidden underneath it. Next came his blue cargo pants, and finally, slowly, making sure Bart was watching, he pulled off his boxers. Bart whined loudly, knowing what Kon's huge dick would feel like inside him. Kon squirted some of the lube onto his hand, slicking up his right hand fingers.

"Roll over," Kon ordered, tone shifting.

Bart hurried to obey, without using his speed. Kon didn't like it when he used his speed at times like this. He settled on his hands and knees, spreading his legs slightly and presenting himself to Kon nicely. Soon slick fingers were teasing at his hole. Bart keened at the cold wetness, and then gasped as Kon shoved a finger in. Without warning, he started roughly finger fucking Bart, going from one finger to three within just a few minutes. Bart gasped and moaned and just surrendered to the flurry of sensations. Then the fingers were gone, and Bart heard the lube being opened again. He dropped down to his elbows, dropping his head to the covers and digging his teeth into one.

He'd done this song and dance enough to know this was going to be blindingly painful for a moment.

Sure enough, he barely got a "you ready?" before Kon was roughly shoving into him, not waiting as he fully buried his dick into Bart's ass. He cried out in pain, clenching his teeth down on the blanket, as blinding hot pain attacked his insides, his dick was throbbing painfully too, which didn't help any.

"Come on, Bart, take it, be a good boy," Kon muttered, struggling to thrust into Bart's tight ass, his hands gripping at Bart's hips.

Bart gave another scream of pain. The lube was starting to work, letting Kon slid in and out smoothly. A strangled noise came from somewhere to his right, and he looked over to see Jaime with his hand in Tim's hair as he was being sucked off. And then a hand was around his throat, squeezing, not enough to block air, but tight enough to cause spots on his vision.

"Look at how Tim's working him apart," Kon grumbled in Bart's ear, roughly pulling him back up to his hands. "Look how good they look."

Bart keened loudly, rocking back and shoving himself down on Kon's dick harder. "Fuckk!"

Kon chuckled and then began going all out on Bart, fucking him at a speed only they could achieve. Bart let himself space out slightly, the only thing in his world was Kon, was his body violently rocking, held up only by Kon's TTK. He heard a conversation happening between Kon and Tim, but really didn't register it, just looked over to see Jaime staring at him with wide eyes.

"Look at him, look at how good he is for Kon, he's such a good boy," Tim was saying, that Bart understood. "He's just fucking taking it, the little slut he is."

Fuck, Bart forgot how dirty Tim's mouth was. Jaime made a noise that sounded half offended and half aroused.

"Fuck, fuck, Kon!"

"Shut up, shut up and take it."

Bart clamped his jaw shut, groaning as he felt the tingling in the base of his spine, the pit of his stomach. He was going to come and he knew Conner wouldn't let him. He knew this even as a hand came and wrapped around his cock, adding to his overstimulation. He cried out and tried to resist, but couldn't. It just ripped out of him, thick white ropes spilling out, into the bed, onto Kon's hand. Kon growled and slammed harder into him. Bart cried out as he hit his prostate, only adding further to the overstimulation his body was experiencing. Kon brutally fucked him for another moment before he orgasmed, filling his insides with his cum. 

Bart was crying, tears falling from his eyes, and then Kon was pulling out of him, and something else was being pushed in. It took him a moment to realize it was a butt plug, one of Kon's favorite toys, as he loved making Bart hold their cum, sometimes for hours until Kon would pity him and fuck him again before letting Tim lick him out. Conner was clearly the dominant one in this relationship.

With the butt plug firmly in place, Bart was deposited into someone's lap. He was too out of it to know who, just that they were warm and comforting and he leaned into them, mouthing at the exposed skin on their neck.

"It's okay, ese. Te tengo ahora," a familiar voice murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"Jaime."

"Yeah."

Jaime tilted his head up, kissing his tears away, and then gently kissing him, polar opposites of how Kon had been. Bart melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and holding onto Jaime. He would need a minute to come back down, and then another to recover and be ready for round two, but Jaime knew this.

"God, that was . . . Something," Jaime murmured, kissing Bart's jaw.

"Yeah. I'm okay, though. He didn't hurt me."

"It looked like he did."

Bart shook his head, drawing in huge breaths of clean air.

"He would never hurt me, he knows how much I can take."

"Has hecho esto mucho."

Bart gave a small groan, shifting in Jaime's lap. As he became aware of his surroundings again, he realized they were both already naked, and Jaime was still very hard. Bart smirked, kissing his neck.

"You want round two?" He murmured, nibbling at his ear next.

"Kon's done with you?" 

Bart glanced over his shoulder to see Tim straddling Kon as they aggressively made out.

"Yeah. He'll probably fuck Tim and be done, he gets like two, on average. Three if you really play with him," Bart said, shrugging.

He noticed Jaime scowl and chuckled, kissing him. "Don't be jealous, babe, you know you will always be my number one, right?"

Jaime mumbled something, shrugging. Bart laughed again, feeling energetic again. 

"Voy a reclamar ese lindo culo," Jaime growled lowly, pulling Bart's head back to bite at his throat, over the already healing mark Kon had left.

"Fuck that was hot," Tim whispered from behind them.

Bart moved to straddle Jaime, who reached around and grabbed onto the butt plug, fucking it into him a few times before pulling it out and tossing it away. Somehow, lube appeared on Jaime's hand, and he used it to reach around Bart, slicking up his cock, all while sucking on one Bart's nipples. His slick hand came up to tweak and tease the other one, and Bart moaned in pleasure, pressing down onto Jaime's dick but not impaling himself.

"¿Vas a ser bueno para mí? Hmm?" Jaime purred, smirking innocently up at Bart.

"Fuckk."

"Hmm? You gonna be a good boy, Bart?"

"Yes. Yes, please. Fuck, I'll be so good," Bart whined, helpless as Jaime's warm slick hand jacked him off.

"I don't know. You'll have to be, after you let Kon use you like that, you'll have to make it up to me."

"Oh god, please. Whatever you want."

"Whatever? ¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Cualquier cosa?" Jaime asked, fondling and squeezing Bart's balls.

"Fucking hell! Yes! I'll be so good, please please please," Bart babbled, bracing his hands on Jaime's chest.

"Jaime," a voice called, and faintly he knew it was Kon.

"Sì?"

"¿Cuántas veces ha venido por ti?"

Jaime was quiet, considering the question. "Dos veces, tal vez tres veces."

"Why don't you just use him as a cock warmer for a bit?"

Bart groaned at the suggestion. Jaime smirked wickedly.

"Sì, that is a good idea. What do you say, Bart? Wanna be my pretty little cockwarmer for the evening. Be a good little slut, let me keep Kon's cum inside you until I'm ready to pump you full of my own?"

Bart cried out as he orgasmed again. Between Jaime's hand jacking him off, and the thoughts now running wild in his brain, he was already to the point of breaking, and that had pushed him over. Jaime kissed him and didn't pull away as Bart coated their stomachs with semen. He pulled Bart close as he literally vibrated through the aftermath, Bart just floated for a while, his nerves frazzled already, and this just adding another layer to it.

Behind him, he could hear, but not really register, the sounds of Tim and Kon fucking. He peaked under his arm and got a great view of Tim on his back, hips up on Kon's thighs as Kon thrusted into him, one of their hands were clasped, resting beside Tim. As he came down from the second orgasm, he just watched, always enthralled by how different Kon was with every person. Once, when Cassie has joined them for a couple rounds, Kon took a completely different path with her, almost becoming submissive as he let her set the pace.

"Hey, you with me, señor?"

"Yeah, I'm back."

With that, Jaime grabbed Bart's hips and shoved him down, thrusting up deep inside him until Bart was sitting on his hips. Bart yelped with the suddenness of it, especially with his nerves still so on fire, his body sensitive to every touch, or rather, more so than usual.

Honestly he blacked out at some point, all he knew was that Jaime was fucking him, and speaking in Spanish to him and Kon. All he knew was that if he made it out of this alive, he was gonna have to ask if this would be a regular occurrence. Not that he wanted a polyamorous relationship with Tim and Kon. He'd done that, and it had been fun, and honestly quite good for him, but he loved Jaime and wanted, at the end of the day, to have Jaime all to himself.

It didn't take long for him to come again, still partially on the high from the last one, but he just kept riding Jaime, bouncing on his dick, fucking himself on his boyfriend. Jaime was murmuring quiet praises, in English now, not that it mattered, Bart couldn't understand much now, all he knew was that Jaime wasn't coming. He couldn't get Jaime to that point and he didn't understand why. He rode Jaime until his legs were sore, screaming for a break, until Jaime was holding him up, doing most the work. And then he felt it, Jaime finally orgasming, his long fingers squeezing into Bart's hips as he came, his semen joining Kon's. 

Bart might have come again, he didn't honestly remember. He only barely remembers Tim helping clean him up. Tim, always the most coherent, even after they had focused on him solely. He remembers Tim helping him rinse off in the shower, trading gentle kisses as they try not to get their hair wet. He remembers going back to bed, where new sheets have already been put on, thick soft blankets waiting him. And he remembers being squished between Tim and Jaime, Kon on the other side of Tim, his hand resting on Bart's side.

He loves his friends, but he would always love his boyfriend more. He would just need to remind him of that later, when they were alone and no one could hear the dirty things they say.


End file.
